


The World

by Itachifangirl185



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachifangirl185/pseuds/Itachifangirl185
Summary: “It wasn’t nothing to me.” He whispered, but the world did not hear him for she was deaf to him.





	The World

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a one shot that happens between chapters 18/19 in my story "Vines that you can't burn away"
> 
> This piece is dedicated to Multisakublossom for her wonderful AU's!

It was hard at first getting away from her pro hero partner on her daily patrol route from Itsuko street to Chizuru street when he was a constant presence but she managed. He had a family after all that he recently had gotten closer to after being distant and a company to manage. Those empty days were sporadic, sometimes days apart and others weeks but there were free days still and for that she was thankful. Citizens very little approached her when Endeavor was near, only a passing wave or smile for which she did back. Sometimes there were children pleading for autographs but he’d only indulge if they asked for hers too, “you offend me” he’d say if the children momentarily forgot to ask for hers. While she was alone like today on one of those blessed days citizens would approach more frequently. 

Always the first interruption would be Maaya who would coerce Sakura over to her sweets stall and offer her a free taiyaki bursting at the seams with sweetened bean paste, there were multiple interruptions and stops in-between this and the final one of seeing that sweet one-eyed fat cat outside Mr. Ito’s traditional glassblowing shop. But always somewhere in-between Dabi surprised her, usually one of Hideko or Azusa’s dark and well-hidden alleyways but always somewhere isolated from citizen interference. Something about the thought of getting caught excited him where as it spun fear into her core. Making nice with villains was not accepted or natural but to be caught being intimate with one would ruin the pro hero’s reputation and very much life. If their arrangement happened more conventionally than she wouldn’t have ever dared consider his company.

However, their origins weren’t conventional if anything it was more akin to a bad porno introduction. In one of these alleys while she had upped her patrol because of the unrest the hero slayer’s latest public spotlight event stirred up she ran into a different class villain, B-class to be exact. Of course, he jumped into a monologue boring her to pieces about hero’s not having morals anymore and how Stain opened his eyes. Used to her partner jumping into the action due to lack of patience versus letting villains have their dear moment she interrupted his speech with her twin vines sick of hearing about Stain. They danced their dance long and hard, he was her perfect balance. She was more of an offensive hero relying on long distant combat and being mainly a medic, her vines fast but her body slow. He was offensive and well-rounded in close combat and far range, his speed usurping hers. Every time he’d pin her, she’d manage to wiggle free at the last moment and they’d dance a while longer. The pinning started to happen more often the longer they fought and over time she realized he was letting her wiggle free messing with her which only fueled her anger. 

The raw vexation and passion in her eyes only ignited his excitement, her Grecian chiton inspired pro hero costume only igniting him every time he pinned her against the cold cement walls and ground pressing his chest against its thin pale golden linen fabric. Eventually he took her mouth for his own, she couldn’t stop him the gears in her head momentarily jammed and smoking. Her loneliness being built up from losing Naruto and her unrequited feelings of her partner spurned her from romance from intimacy, but her body didn’t want to stop him. He took her there in the damp alley, then he left. She told no one.

When she arrived late to her rondeau point with her partner, he fussed over her for being scratched and scraped demanding answers the first thing coming from his mouth “who”? She claimed it was a new villain they’d never seen trying to prove themselves against the newly appointed number three pro hero but they got scared and ran away like a coward. He cut their patrol off taking her home to her apartment to tend to her wounds since she didn’t want to waste her quirk’s energy on minor cuts and scrapes. He upped their co-op patrols from three times a week to every time she went for about a month before his company called his newly lacking attention back. They’d go back to their three times weekly co-op patrol, he just needed to pick up the slack he made while watching her. Dabi found her two weeks into her normal routine being back on, instead of Shōko this time it was one of Azusa’s alleyways. Prepared for him to blackmail her into forgetting she saw him he surprised her instead. Casually he walked up to her like she wasn’t a threat in his mind in any possible reality, He initiated the fight and roughed her up slightly more than last. But the end was the same, he claimed her here too making her moan and scream out her dignity until there wasn’t any left. Roughing her up and her roughing him up in return acted as foreplay for him. This started their arrangement, it was unspoken it could be cut off whenever and it was no strings no emotions. She used his villain name and he used her hero name. Never Sakura only Medicinal Snare, only Dabi not whatever his real name was. She knew better than to ask.

Four months, that’s how long she’s been unofficially seeing Dabi to fulfil her intimacy need. However, today was different. Her friends were starting to get suspicious of her romantic life. Midnight could pinpoint if Sakura had just been seen by Dabi, her aura rolled off her in waves of raw satisfaction she said. All Might would complement her about how he couldn’t fathom how a beautiful pro hero such as herself hadn’t settled down yet, how young heroes were shaming themselves for not catching her eye. She was proclaimed the most eligible pro hero bachelorette in Japan’s top magazine Hero Pursuer. Shortly after trash magazines would publish stories on theories around her mysterious love life claiming wild notions like a secret family hidden from the public, being a side piece to a married hero, being asexual, and the most alarming that she was involved with a S-class villain like Stain or Tomura Shigaraki. The world was getting suspicious and she couldn’t have that, everything would go down the drain closed off by a grate even her dainty fingers couldn’t penetrate. She could sense him lurking in the shadows of Hideko street but she wasn’t in the mood for his games, so she turned down the slightly busier and open Sasaki street missing her usual right turn. 

The street was sparse, venders were taking their lunch breaks abandoning their stalls after the lunch rush was over. She passed one mother and child who waved excited Sakura had diverged from her typical route and run into them. Once they were gone, she was almost entirely alone, every alley way she passed his shadow blinked into view before disappearing. He was following her it seemed, walking by every back-alley way opening, a blur-ish silhouette far away but close enough for her to see. Soon she’d be at the fork between Hideji and Eiichi street which would be populated and would bleed closer to crowds and the heart of the city. She could not walk into Best Jeanist’s patrol territory without knowledge he’d stop being her shadow. Turning down the fourth to last alley-way on Sasaki his shadow stopped to await her greeting. Instead she stopped twelve feet from him. 

“Why are you following me this far in? I’m already on the brink of Best Jeanist’s territory.” 

“You didn’t stop when you knew I was waiting, I thought you were getting ballsy and were scouting a much more interesting rondeau point.” He answered nonchalantly. 

“This needs to stop, I’m not in the mood.” She ground out. 

He rested against the drab grey wall propped on his elbows ready for a long-winded speech or scolding, “What the jokes? Or the meeting in alley-ways? Oh, or perhaps the meeting in daylight? You know how much fun it is for me gambling with high risks.” 

His shit eating grin irked her somewhat, her stance or voice should have presented this was serious not some petty squabble before sex. This wasn’t some type of foreplay for him, her changing her route last minute should have been enough evidence she wasn’t in the mood. 

“Have you read any trash magazines of late?” She interrogated. 

He looked up dramatically as if looking to the sky suddenly would spark any memories, “Hm I don’t know honestly. But why does it have to be a trash magazine? Because I’m a villain?” 

“Everyone reads trash magazines, even if it's looking at the cover while you’re in line at a store,” Her steely resolve began to etch away slowly at his try at being entertaining today, “They wonder why I’m single and if I have a mystery lover.” 

His eyes widened slowly and then returned to their normal hooded in laziness shape, “Ah, now that you mention it Tomura was complaining to gas face that he was being slandered by the media. Why would the tiny inconceivable citizens fantasies worry you?” He mocked stressing the word inconceivable. 

“Because they’re snooping and it’s affecting my career and the way citizens look at me.” Sakura spoke honestly and openly. 

Most of Japan adored her but there were glances and whispers among the gossiping teenagers or the traditional viewed elderly. It stung and reminded her of home and how she left so young because of the harsh words of her controlling mother and docile father. She protected these people with her life and it hurt to be rewarded by their unkind words and looks. 

“Oh ho, so it’s affecting your pro hero career? Oh, cry me a river, even without thanks heroes should do what they are supposed to do. Not for money, fame, power, or even to be loved.” Loved, Stressing one word hurt so much, he didn’t know of her past or insecurities but his mockery cut deep. She felt a far-off sting in her eyes and held it back thanking the darkness of the alley-way, he wasn’t worth her tears. Nobody could hurt her anymore. She wouldn’t let them. 

“A villain like you wouldn’t understand, the public thinks you do everything unseemly behind their back.” She bit her pain fueling her bitchiness. 

“Like seducing pro hero's in their very own patrol route?” He bit back his teal eyes getting stormy. 

“They believe I’m secretly my partner’s mistress or that I’m secretly sleeping with the hero killer.” 

“What evidence would they have to say you’re fucking your dear sweet partner?” He spat the word sweet like it had any taste but. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter.” 

He didn’t like that she didn’t give a thorough answer,” Do you find him attractive?” 

Her face caught a flame with his accusation, “You have no right to know what I do and don’t find attractive. My mind is my own.” She growled. 

His eyes narrowed, “Do you find Endeavor attractive Medicinal Snare?” 

She narrowed her eyes in return, a challenge, “This is no strings no emotions. Remember your place Villain.” 

The air seemed to electrify with tension yet both participants seemed unwilling to make the first move, in the end it was Sakura who yielded. 

“I’m leaving I’m late for my rondeau point with Mount Lady and I can’t have Best Jeanist find me on his patrol.” 

“You’re leaving after a fight without any consolation?” Dabi breathed out. 

“The last time never leaves any consolation.” 

Seconds of quiet went on before her sandal’s echoing slap against the cement helped him register her words. He caught the back of her costume’s top barely grazing her warm skin. 

“You can’t end things just like they mean nothing.” His bangs covered his eyes casting a shadow that hid his expression well enough to the world. 

She halted not wanting to rip her costume and entice more questions than there’d already be. 

“It was an unspoken rule this could be ended at any time, no strings no emotions. This is nothing, it was always going to be nothing.” 

“It wasn’t nothing to me.” He whispered, but the world did not hear him for she was deaf to him. 

She looked off to her side now uncomfortable and watched the moss grow on the grey cement, “I love someone else, I have long before we made our unholy agreement. He’s out of reach for me and I got lonely like any other spurned person.” 

Her thoughts turned to him, his bright smile and his beautiful crystal-clear sky-blue eyes. How he got whiskers tattoos when they got their hero licenses to go with his quirk. How they chased their friend who had turned sour in early adolescence and finally to him jumping in front of her to protect her from upcoming fire. How his eyes dulled and his skin grew cold by the time the first responders found them, how she was still crying into his blonde hair mumbling his name in her grief. Then the brief flashes turned into similar blue eyes that were steelier, different in their own right that demanded respect. All of their sweet moments from the past three years shooting across her mind and how she could never have have him either. He wasn't dead like those other eyes but he was just as out of reach. 

“Sometimes I think maybe I let you kiss me because you have his eyes.” She whispered more to herself, which set of eyes she did not know. 

His eyes grew large like saucers as he took a large intake of breath at her omission, he didn’t know who she was talking about but his mind only raced towards one man. The one all his problems ran back too, and it seemed like this one did too. 

“You need me” He whispered, I need you his conscious corrected. 

His declaration snapped her out of her own fantasy world like throwing a chair at a mirror, “I don’t need you Dabi.” 

He walked towards her his strides now clumsy and faster than before. He just needed to show her she needed him. He just needed to show her. They fought and then they had rough sex. He just needed to show her. He crashed his lips against hers his mind racing too much to focus on not bruising her lips. She stood there not responding, lips clamped shut. He needed her to respond. He bit her lip hard. A pained gasp emitted from her mouth as he jabbed her tongue in, he tried to consume her from the inside out. She needed to be brought to the light, she needed to see she needed him. Sakura bit his tongue with as much force as she could not to sever it off. Dabi growled and slammed her against the wall gripping her hair and waist with bruising pressure. She started to thrash against him, her mind beginning to panic finally seeing the situation she was in. She wasn’t strong, her body wasn’t strong her quirk was strong. She tried focusing enough to wrap her two tendrils around his fists but they wavered, her mind was crumbling and she couldn’t focus. She couldn't even feel where the vines sprouted from her earlobes, it was like she was trying to control an imaginary limb. They clumsily wrapped around the fist in her hair squeezing until she knew the bones in his hands were fractured but he didn’t stop gripping. His hand previously on her waist trailed to her thigh and up her skirt across her bare thigh until it reached her underwear. The tears she had held in moments ago from his hurtful words unleashed with the hurt he was now causing her as the sound of her only protection ripped. His mouth left hers never looking her in the eyes as he went for her neck biting too hard too desperate to make her feel for him like he did her. She wasn’t wet when he penetrated her, her fear made her clench and caused her more pain. Tears were unending leaving constant trails down her cheeks wetting her exposed collarbone. 

His husky breathless voice came out in a whisper but it would never have the same effect again, “Please you need me, I need you.” He admitted in his despair. 

She finally looked at his face and saw the tears rolling down his scarred face, she had hurt him but he was still hurting her. 

‘Please need me’ kept repeating in his head as some sick frenzied mantra getting sloppier by the minute, this was what they do. They fight, they argue, and fuck. This was all that was left he could think of. Soon his mantra was being whispered by himself out loud like some broken plea to the world. But the world was not listening for she was in hell. 

“This way! Please help her Best Jeanist! He’s hurting her!” Screamed a far-off voice from a citizen. 

A quirk less citizen had seen Medicinal Snare being raped by a monster and they had gone to get help from the nearest pro hero. Realizing he had failed and he couldn’t make her need him like he desperately needed her he untangled himself from her and she limply sank to the ground as he escaped leaving tears in his wake. The nameless civilian dialed 911 to alert the hospital to the victim's arrival as Sakura’s savior gently lifted her into his arms as he ran for the nearest hospital. He flew into a flurry of questions. Was she bleeding? Could understand him? Please try to keep your eyes open! At the word please, she slammed her eyes shut trying in vain to block out the ‘Please need me’ whispering in her ears. Any questions he asked Sakura went unanswered, for the world did not hear him for she was deaf to him.


End file.
